


Kurta's Charm

by Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Suggestive, leokura, leopika - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas/pseuds/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurapika tries to reinvigorate his old Kurta tradition in form of seductive dancing. Little does Leorio know, it’s pretty much a lap dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurta's Charm

There were many things about Kurta clan and their traditions that Leorio didn’t really know much about, outside of the occasional bits and pieces Kurapika told him, yet the tradition he was about to witness right now was by far the strangest one he had seen yet. At first, he had questioned Kurapika as he had asked for him to be his audience, for the traditional charming dance wouldn’t really work without a target. It hadn’t taken much for Leorio to say yes, as he was like melting under his smiling gaze like an ice cream on a hot summer’s day.  
  
“Thank you for accepting to be part of this Leorio, it means a lot to me to be able to do this” Kurapika said, his back turned to Leorio who was patiently sitting and watching him, tapping his right knee as if he was busy to be somewhere else, when in reality, it was Kurapika’s company he secretly desired the most.  
  
“O-of course Kurapika! A-anything for a friend. So this is like…some important Kurta Clan tradition or something right?” Leorio scratched top of his head while doing his best to keep his eyes from looking at Kurapika’s rather blank clothing. No matter how many times he had asked him to ditch those white clothes in favor of something more fancy and flashy, he had always been lectured how style didn’t matter if the person wearing the clothes wasn’t worth anything. It had taken Leorio his fair share of attempts before he knew that it would be pointless to even attempt.  
  
“Yes, to be precise, it’s a traditional charming technique, much like birds use singing, it has been a tradition to show affection with more than just words or bulking up” Kurapika said as he turned to face Leorio. As the silence filled the room, Kurapika took a step closer to Leorio and stopped. Leorio didn’t realize it, but his own reactions to Kurapika were quite visible and he was eyeing him like a predator that was after food. Kurapika took a second step, closely inspecting Leorio’s slight reactions to it all. His fingers were somewhat nervously tapping his knee, his Adam’s apple gulped and a single drop of sweat formed itself on his forehead.  
  
 _“Seems like the workup part worked perfectly”_ Kurapika grinned slightly before he closed the little gap in between them. Normally, he was the one who was much shorter than Leorio, yet now, when he was seated, he also had the height to his advantage. Kurapika slowly lifted up his right leg and upon seeing that Leorio turned to look at it’s swirling motion, he landed it next to Leorio’s left hip. Either Leorio was really left speechless by this, or he was really good at playing his part, for no word escaped past his now seemingly dry throat. Leorio’s eyes were directed to look at Kurapika’s face however, as he grabbed a gentle hold of his chin and lifted it up. Those same fingers pulled themselves away from Leorio  to unbutton the upper half of Kurapika’s blue tabard like clothing. It was strange, Leorio had seen that plain white shirt hundreds of times on him before, yet now, as it was revealed to him this slowly, there was a strange urge within him to see more of it. One by one, the buttons let loose and soon the the blue piece of clothing was on the floor.  
  
“Of course not all of the dances were this intimate, but I’m somewhat experienced myself with these, so I wanted to try the more challenging ones. For you see–” Leorio did hear what Kurapika had to say, but at same time, he really didn’t. He had never really been this close to Kurapika before, or this intimately. Yet at this distance, he could properly see his body and its curves underneath his shirt, smell him, truly feel him with all of his senses outside of touch, for that was the one strict rule he had been given, not to touch him.  
  
“–but now, we shall continue” Kurapika said. Leorio was still in his own dream world, yet he woke up when he felt Kurapika’s weight on his own lap. It had been hard for him to keep a straight face before this, yet now his face was close enough for him to feel just how warm his breath was. It wasn’t only his breath however, that caused Leorio issues, but Kurapika’s hips were also pressing up against his pelvis. Leorio didn’t even have time to properly register what was going on, as he soon felt slow, yet strong thrusting motion, only to realize that it was Kurapika grinding against his crotch. It was one thing to try to hide embarrassment from his face, yet it was downright impossible to cheat his lower half.  
  
The seat rocked back and forth with Kurapika’s rhythm, yet to his surprise, Leorio stayed surprisingly still. The wooden chair squeaked a little, yet it did little to disturb the charming rhythm of Kurapika’s ‘performance’. Leorio had managed to keep his obvious sign of affection mostly to himself, yet upon seeing Kurapika slowly lift up his shirt, he knew he was fighting a battle he really couldn’t topple as a winner. His slightly toned abs were even more inviting at such distance and the more he saw of his naked upper half, the more Leorio wanted to break the one rule that had been given to him. He didn’t know why, but the combination of closeness, warmth, tension, it all was like out of his dreams. Only thing Leorio was afraid of now, was that he’d soon wake up from this delightful fantasy.  
  
 _“Time to see if he can handle this”_  Kurapika flashed Leorio a grin as he opened up his mouth and leaned in closer to him. With his hands resting on his partly hairy cheeks, he was sure he’d be given a kiss, yet instead Kurapika stopped mere inches away from his lips. The silence that followed was both agonizing and tempting, it was a built up that tried to prepare Leorio for what was to come, yet in reality, nothing really could achieve that. What came out of Kurapika’s mouth, were words that Leorio couldn’t wrap his mind around. None of the words made any sense, yet they were tempting like a siren’s call. Before this, Kurapika had been stimulating his body, yet now it was as if he was reaching for his mind too, tempting and alluring it in hopes of complete submission. Leorio twitched underneath Kurapika, not even realizing that his body had given up the fight his mind was still trying to struggle against.  
  
“Um…Leorio…” Kurapika’s voice called for him. Hearing his normal voice brought him back to his senses, yet upon realizing what had happened, he quickly pushed Kurapika away from his lap.  
  
“Don’t…say…a WORD! This could happen to anyone!” Leorio shouted as he stormed his way into bathroom while doing his best to cover a spot that had formed on his pants.  
  
 _“…Success”_

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me at tumblr http://lordofspiritsandbazongas.tumblr.com/ If you have ideas, suggestions, feedback, comment, anything like that, feel free to contact me.


End file.
